


Secularism

by Insomniackid7



Series: Blasphemy [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cinder "the Wine Aunt" Fall, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Pregnancy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: It's been years now, and Blake and Weiss are trying for kids.Vampire pregnancy is really complex, apparently





	Secularism

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned awhile ago but due to finding a house and my whole family getting stress sick, this is way late.
> 
> When speaking in their connection, the underlined italics are Weiss, and the bold underlined are Blake

The seasonal blight that was heat over the years had been smoothed out in the last seven years for Blake thanks to their wife being able to withstand everything that they could dish out, it almost allowed the priest to forget many of the trials that came with it. At least after all these years, Blake hadn’t forgotten ways to dull the searing heat inside them.

 

_ “Perhaps we went overboard” _

 

**“Our mate did want venison blood. And here it is.”** The inner panther within them hummed without care, like the three grown deer piled atop each other in front of the zoanthrope was an average night’s hunt. Tonight wasn’t even a full moon, but a mere waxing gibbous.

 

Blake sighed and switched from all fours to bipedal to stand and collect the glass jars the blood had been pouring into. After securing lids and taking their quarry to their nearby pack the zoan keeps for full nights of transformation in the deep forest such as these. 

 

_ “This is the last ingredient, now that we have this…” _

 

**“Maybe she will finally address our distress?”**

 

_ “Yes. But it’ll be worth it in the end.” _

 

Blake purred at the thought. In the last two months, after a lot of thought, Blake and Weiss finally reached the decision to have children. The only problem was that it required a lot of set up. Vampires, like their wife and mate Weiss, cannot reproduce through normal means. It’s not impossible, though to increase the odds, waiting until heat and abstaining from sex for a little was agreed upon. The zoan was caught between the instinct to mate, the want for cubs and how they were not one and the same, causing their inner panther to be persistent and snappish.

 

As the sky shifted from a star filled spring night to the cool morning, Blake made their way back home to the cozy house on the border of the woods which surrounded the mountain town, the only house brave enough to sit so close to possible danger, easily the only one for a little less than a mile. 

 

The privacy served both Blake and Weiss well, for a variety of reasons.

 

The zoan transformed back as the influence of the moon receded, and cracked their joints back into place, grunting with pain. Blake took up their pack and entered the back door of the house, barely even grunting when a small vampire tackled them the moment the door opened. The faunus laughed and hugged back, letting the Vampire nuzzle the carved sigil on their clavicle, and having warmth flow through the mating link.

 

_ Welcome home _ .

 

**Hello, love**

 

Blake kissed the side of Weiss’ head, then her ear, then moved to her neck, dragging their fangs on her neck and holding her closer, inhaling her scent  and letting it immerse them. Instinct and heat warmed them, making them slam Weiss to the wall and bite her fully over where her mating mark is relishing in the shiver she made, and grinding their hips into the Vampire, stoking the pain of the heat.

 

_ Blake… _

 

Blake sighed and called upon all their self control to let go and step away, despite their inner panther whining at Weiss through their connection.

 

“Just a little bit longer, this is the last night, I promise.” Weiss apologized and kissed the sigil, reducing the panther to a pout, “How was your hunt?”

 

“It was good, I got the ingredient you asked for,” Blake bent down and fished the couple of jars of blood out of the main pocket, only for them to disappear, and after a kiss to the cheek, Weiss disappeared too. The Faunus followed to where their mate has been spending most of her time in the last two months, the basement. 

 

Upon opening the door, Blake cringed. In one corner of the basement was a cauldron Weiss had appropriated from her family’s castle and has been working on some ungodly concoction that makes their sensitive nose want to run off their face. As Blake descended they heard the lid of the jars be removed and upon pouring the blood in, the smell changed. It was slow, but it turned more tolerable, if still pungent. 

 

Reaching the last step, Blake noticed how the wide circular bed built into the floor now had a similar glyph to the one on their chest surrounding it. Arcane characters filled the inside of the snowflake, the outline is a blood mixture and the lettering was black ink that gained an ethereal glow when Blake approached, making their mating mark respond in kind.

 

“Don’t get too close, Blake.” They broke eye contact with the glow and shook their head. 

 

Weiss gently pulled them away and brought them to the cauldron, “What’s that part for?”

 

“Well, as you know, you’re in heat.” Weiss smirked at the groan, “And as much as I would love to help, this mixture is going to effectively cut my power in half to create my reproductive organs. Purebloods are born without a cervix or the ability to create fertile sperm. That magical barrier will keep me stable enough that I’ll be able to withstand whatever you throw at me.”

 

“I knew vampires had some magical potential, but this really is more than I could’ve imagined.”

 

Weiss picked up an old tomb kept on a pedestal beside the cauldron, flipping through it and mixing the viscous liquid in a peculiar pattern with a metal spoon, “That’s probably due to my great-great grandfather and the times he lived in.”

 

“How so?” Blake asked watching their mate attend to her task with as much focus as one would studying.

 

“Pure born vampires are exceedingly rare. Yet, my family insisted on being ‘pure’ and casual relationship with ‘lesser beings’ were discouraged. This lead to us being very...insular. But as time marched on, we started to notice that newborns weren’t powerful, or they lost all reason. But my ancestor was from a woman who had been changed mid-pregnancy, it made him pureborn in vampire society, and he had the curious ability to command magic. Turns out he had some fae up the family tree. After much research, it was him that declared that we need diversity as a species or we would either lose all reason or die out completely. This book takes an honestly sloppy mating ritual that vampires did to directly reproduce and he revised it. Before, the ritual was unlikely to work, maybe 25% turn to ‘True Vampires’, another 25% to Dhampirs, and the rest could mean failure.” Weiss stopped and retrieved the spoon, letting the concoction rest for now. The heiress stared deeply into her on reflection, and Blake could feel a wave of insecurity, “Are you sure you’re okay with our children being vampires?” 

 

“I’ve told you, no matter what they are, our children are our children.” Blake hugged Weiss from behind, “Even if I can’t understand it, I know that this magic is far more complex than what you did to create your mating mark. This is the only way.” Blake kissed the bite mark in reverence, “ **I think I’ve filled you enough times to know that brute forcing it won’t work** .” The faunus couldn’t hide their smirk when Weiss scoffed and playfully smacked them.

 

“Terrible,” She muttered while turning around and kissing the taller faunus.

 

“You love us,” Blake teased her lips with their fangs before slipping in their tongue when Weiss gasped.

 

“Mmm, and I’ll show you every bit of that tonight.” Weiss promised with a hand rubbing up their thigh, intent obvious. Blake was almost embarrassed of how quick she brought their member to life, but then again, who could blame them? “Don’t touch yourself, save every bit of that for tonight. Because it’s highly recommended that we try again and again.”

 

“ **Mate...tease me anymore and I’ll take you on this floor** .” Blake’s inner panther groaned, the promise of relief was setting them off.

 

Weiss merely giggled and pushed Blake towards the stairs, unafraid of the threat. “Get some rest, dear. This has to sit for twelve hours on a low boil and you know how transforming takes it out of you.” Blake grumbled but readjusted themselves and went up the stairs, hearing the bed call for them.

 

“Just a little longer.” Blake smiled.

  
  


Night fell, and the first inklings of the full moon’s rays were shining through the sky and Blake could already feel their inner panther pacing back and forth in the back of their mind, waiting to be free, growling low. 

 

With the villagers tucking in for the night, the priest  checked the surrounding area with their enhanced sense, and after confirming that no one was in the area, they stepped outside the back door bare, and let themselves be bathed in the moonlight and gave control over to the panther, letting a mortal Faunus body change and grow. Bones snapped, muscles mutated and rearranged until the Faunus was a hulking panther, fangs bared in a sharp smile. The Panterathrope switched to all fours and immediately turned to stalk its mate, heat that had once been kept at bay was unleashed, making the panther’s member grow in size and stiffness.

 

A powerful roar, ripped free from the Panther “ **Come, my mate, submit yourself before me** . ”

 

A giggle passed through the connection, “ _ I’m waiting for you to claim me down in the basement.” _ An overly sweet taste lingered on the back of their tongue, evidence that Weiss had drank the potion.

 

The panther then purred as the phantom sensation of hands toying with its cock mirrored how Weiss was surely playing with herself. “ **Eager, aren’t we?** ”

 

“ _ You are the last one I want to hear that from. _ ” The zoan barely kept calm when it opened the door, quietly pleased that the hinges didn’t give.

 

No one shall be witness to their mate’s full splendor besides them as they make her _scream_ in rapture.

 

The zoan switch to bipedal, instinctually puffing themselves up to seem even more impressive, displaying all of their power to the Vampire laying in their bed, already in her complete form. In the dim light of sconces, Weiss’ white wings caught the light beautifully, her pale skin seemed to glow along with the bright scar stretching down her face to her neck, highlighting the deeper blue of her eyes. The black sclera made the obvious dilation even more prominent. The vampire’s smoulder and almost casually sexual position made her luxurious and lustful...and all theirs.

 

The glyph around the bed glowed once more, drawing the panther to it, to Weiss. As soon as they broke the threshold, the mating mark both creatures bore shone in response, filling them both with magic, flowing through veins. The panther lowered onto knees and pushed forward, and enveloped the Vampire in their arms, licking at the mark. It was a move that always made Weiss shiver since being adorned with it. The Vampire wrapped her limbs around the zoan’s form, trapping the twitching cock between their bodies, heating up her cool body and enjoying the tortured groan. Weiss’ hands wandered every inch of her mate that she could reach before settling on her mate’s ears. She opened her mouth and extending her fangs with a click, “ _ Mate, do you mind? That potion took a lot out of me. _ ”

 

“ **Take what you need.** ” The panther purrs contentedly as Weiss bites down, siphoning a good deal of blood, causing the mating marks to glow as they shared power once more. Weiss’ hand came down from toying with the panterathrope’s ears and subconsciously settled over the engraved snowflake. Slowly, fangs disengaged and a tongue licked at the inconsequential wounds before the vampire looked back at golden eyes that weren’t as dilated.

 

“ _ Ready, Blake?” _ With the edge taken off, Blake was now back to the forefront of their mind, but still in sync with the inner panther.

 

“ **It’s probably more accurate to ask if you’re ready.** ” Weiss gasped as a finger spread her lips open, collecting nectar on soft paw pads, “ **But I think we all know the answer to that. You’ve been dripping on my dick the moment I picked you up.** ” Blake punctuated their sentence with a grind that rubbed on Weiss’ clit just so, forcing her to gasp.

 

“ _ I don’t know, _ ” Weiss reached down and experimentally wrapped her hand on the girth separating the mates, pumping and spreading the ludicrous amounts of pre-cum on the top half and moving her thumb in that way that drained the strength from Blake’s knees until they bowed and set her down, “ _ I think you’re dripping more than I, love.” _ Suddenly Blake was on their back and soft thighs rested on either side of their snout,  _ “Hurry and get me ready! You are absolutely not allowed to cum anywhere else except inside me _ .”

 

“ **You are speaking my language.** ” Blake muttered before wrapping their strong arms around Weiss’ shapely legs and setting to work on spreading her lip with their tongue and delving in deep. Using every advantage to a Zoan’s biology to work Weiss over, from a tail to toy with sensitive breasts and wings, a large wide tongue to get many areas at once, and Blake’s previous years of experience, it wasn’t long before Weiss was screaming and praising Blake’s name. The hard part was remaining sane since the mating marks transferred each other’s pleasure; when one felt good, the other could most definitely feel it, creating a feedback loop that tested Blake’s self control. Already, Blake’s cock was twitching in desire, and separating the sensation of Weiss tightening on their tongue from the phantom pleasure was doing nothing but reminding Blake how swollen their balls had been, it stoked the heat that was this close to cooling off, it made them near that edge. Only the inner panther’s need to breed kept Blake from losing it, wanted to spend their load in Weiss. 

 

The vampire’s essence was even sweeter than before, causing Blake to try to sample it on every inch of their tongue before being completely satisfied. Which meant Blake reached deeply, exploring until a formation halted the tip of the panther’s tongue, and tracing it made Weiss stammer in delighted confusion. Flicking it made claws dig into the mattress, and purring and licking at the same time had Weiss bury her face into the pillows. Through their connection Blake asked, “ **Is that what I think it is?** ”

 

_ “Y-yes. That’s my new cervix.” _ Blake knew that Weiss’ blush was incredibly bright without having to open their eyes. Weiss caught the feeling of mischief seconds before Blake’s purring started up again stronger, doing everything they can to see how easy it was to manipulate.

 

As it turns out: Extremely.

 

Weiss immediately tensed and shrieked and a full bodied pleasure assaulted her every atom, and a soft paw on her clit was working double time to drive her mad. Her wings fluttered and her tail whipped furiously around in the air. If Blake was drowning in her arousal before, then they certainly had to be leagues under the sea by now.

 

Maybe it was because Blake was so close themselves and the connection was bringing them to completion, or maybe because Blake’s patience had run out and Weiss was beyond ready to take their full length, whatever the case, the zoan was no longer below Weiss, but positioned behind the quivering vampire, about to fill the deep emptiness that was further enhanced by the potion. Blake, ever the polite one, gave a warning, voice deeper that when their inner panther is in charge, “ **If I don’t breed you now, I’ll go** **_mad_ ** **.** ”

 

Well, Weiss wasn’t going to deny them.

 

She reached back and spread her lips, that even in the low light, Blake could see was quivering with a need unlike any time before, desperately clenching on air, begging for it, ready to be joined with Blake once again.

 

The was no gentle ease in, no slow entrance. Just Blake placing the head of their cock millimeters away to aim, the heat so strong that for a split second Weiss thought she would melt before Blake took Weiss with every thick inch.

 

Weiss  _ howled _ . But not in pain, but in delight as Blake paused only for a second or two to adjust to the dizzying tightness, and to not just fill her up right then and there. The magic of the glyph and Weiss’ flexible form allowed her to easily adjust to the engorged size, and the pre-cum made it smooth going all the way in until they were lock and key once more. The meeting of the two through intimate means almost overloaded the creatures as their connection hummed in joy, delight, and primal excitement, but both beings held off. Blake wanted Weiss to cum at the same time, to milk everything they had for her.

 

So it was with one surprised grunt that Blake centered themself, then covered Weiss’ hands with their own and started  _ fucking _ her harder than ever before. They covered Weiss with their body and drew out all the strength, frustration, love, admiration, instinct, and drive into filling the hot pussy in front of them. The connection between the two was unstoppered from any will, the intimate position and strong emotions flying between marks and feeding into the supernatural beings, intensifying the whole experience many times over with every down thrust.

 

Weiss’ walls clamped down, unwilling to be separated from the bliss pulling and inviting each stroke. Blake still managed in their rush to hit all of Weiss’ favorite spots, dragging the head against her g-spot, and reveling in the flutter of tightness. Pre-cum acted as the perfect additional lubricant as the speed increased. Blake’s hips moved with a mission, going in deep and spreading Weiss wide. 

 

“ _ Yessss. Fuck me! I love you so much! Harder, my love, god, fuck me harder! Give it all to me! More! More! Nghh! Hahn! More! F-fuck, just like that!”  _ Blake listened to every croon Weiss made, both out loud and in her thoughts, declarations of love and encouragement boosted their ego and enjoyment, speaking to the more feral part that loved making their mate insane with passion, that instinct to breed and mate with the most fitting of lovers who gave just as much as she got.

 

“ **I’ll give you everything and more, love. Just call my name and you shall have it.”** Blake purred, into Weiss’ ear, grinning at the little gasp she made.

 

“ _ Blake! Love! Blake, please! Blake! Blakeblakeblake!” _ Weiss screamed, her arms were unable to deal with the force the zoan exerted, causing her to collapse while creaming her mate’s name.

 

When Weiss felt teeth on her shoulder, covering her mark, she knew Blake was close and locked her legs behind the zoan. Both mating marks glowed, pulsing faster and faster in time with every rough, deep, thrust until the mates screamed. Weiss trembled and thrashed, her muscle contracting and milking the expanding member inside her, releasing the pent up cum in thick ropes, guiding it inward as if Blake wasn’t pressed right against Weiss’ womb draining themself dry until it overflowed.

 

Blake was breathing heavily, and Weiss couldn’t keep her upper body elevated. “ _ Oh my god, you’re still cumming?”  _ The minute muscle contractions clued her in.

 

“ **Two months. No jacking off, no sex, and you cuddling and rubbing your ass on my dick. ”** Blake groused over their connection. “ **It’s not like it’s going anywhere with us together like this.** ”

 

“ _...Are you still hard? _ ”

 

“ **Yes**.” Blake rolled their hips to make a point, enjoying the full body shudder Weiss made.

 

“ _ Can you go a few more rounds?” _

 

“ **Not like that. But yeah, I could stand to stake my claim a bit more.** ” Weiss shivered at the suggestive purr Blake made, she moved her legs and turned carefully without dislodging the member in her, but making the zoan grunt.

 

“ _ Then take me. Slowly. _ ”

 

Blake purred.

 

With their strained instincts quelled, Blake could now take their time, the zoan more carefully explored their mate, they nuzzled the scar and licked down her neck, leaving love bites here and there and enjoying Weiss’ scent. Her small lithe body was all theirs to have and hold, knowing which spot would make her tremble and sigh, which spot can make her arms wrap around them. Like for instance, the vampire breast were very sensitive after she came, and carefully fondling them and brushing her nipples makes her groan and curl into a little ball around them. Blake switch one hand with their mouth and gently lapped at her nipples to hear their name whispered reverently. With their free hand, Blake rubbed at Weiss’ wings and adjusted so that when she arched, the could suck on her mounds instead, all the while each movement caused the vampire to clench around them, still connected throughout all of it.

 

On Weiss’ belly, the panther politely cleaned her of any pre cum and gently started to rock back and forth. The urgency of before was almost completely gone, and while Weiss hated to be a pillow princess, there was certainly an appeal to being so thoroughly owned and fucked and then gently loved and built back up, thrust by thrust, hickies everywhere on her porcelain skin and strong hands on her hips moving her as they pleased. The most Weiss could do was match Blake’s rhythm and pet her mate’s ears, intensifying the purr they made until Blake straightened up until Weiss’ weight was almost totally on her shoulders and the zoan was thrusting downward, while not as desperately fast as before, every thrust had weight to it, strength that would break a lesser woman.

 

Inside velvet walls, Weiss could feel the welcomed guest twitch and engorge once more, ready to fill her up, soft paws played with her stiff clit, brushing it gently before gaining speed and pressure, expertly bringing Weiss to finishing with a choked cry of ecstasy, the orgasm almost took her by surprise with how smooth and effortless it was. Weiss’ milking of the thick cock and the joy from the connection made the  Zoan orgasm milliseconds after their mate; though, in Blake’s eyes, just watching Weiss’ face as she hit her peak would be enough.

 

“ _ Love you.” _

 

“ **Love you, too.** ”

 

At that point Blake lost count of how many times they mated, each melding into the last until they were finally, finally spent. All their energy was devoted into seeing that afterglow of orgasm shine bright around their mate, to seeing her eyes filled with love, to be physically and mentally connected until their bodies cried out and collapsed in exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

“Blake, dear?”

 

“Yes, Love?”

 

“Can you walk?”

 

“No.”

 

“Mmm. Me either. So...how are we supposed to get up the stairs?”

 

“Can’t you suck my blood?”

 

“I can’t even _feel_ my  fangs .”

 

“ **Well, I guess that’s a job well done** .”

 

“Both of you are going to be the death of me.”


End file.
